World in Conflict: Hell in Heatherfield
by AceNavalPilot
Summary: Basiclly, the story of the game's invasion of Seattle as seen by Anna and Tom Lair, Elizabeth and Harold Hale, and Joan and Chan Lin, but with a shocking twist at the end!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the late summer of 1989; the Cold War had been on for over four decades and tensions between the United States/NATO and the Soviet Union have been high over the past several years.

The Soviet Politburo noticed that the Soviet Union was on the brink of collapse and demanded that the countries of Western Europe send them resources to the Soviet Union or risk being subject to military action.

After failing to blackmail the NATO countries in Western Europe into giving the Soviet Union the aid it needed to preserve itself, the Soviet Politburo became desperate and considered a military approach.

Rumors that the Soviet Union was mobilizing has put NATO forces on high alert, and the United States military has gone to DEFCON 3 readiness.

A month passed and diplomatic attempts to prevent the outbreak of war failed, and all hell broke loose as Soviet forces launched an invasion into Western Europe.

Little did America know that the Soviet Union had a surprise in store for them...


	2. World War III Begins

Chapter 1

World War III Begins

August 8, 1989

It was a normal day in the city of Heatherfield, California, or so it seemed.

Ever since the news of the invasion of West Germany became public, the population was feeling uneasy.

Elizabeth Hale was watching the news coverage of the events in Europe, wondering how long this war would last.

She knew that if the war turned nuclear, she herself would be in danger, along with most of the nation's population.

According to the report, nearly half a million Soviet troops forced their way into West Germany five hours earlier, and heavy fighting was reported to be taking place in many major cities.

The report also stated that NATO forces in the area were caught by surprise, but were barely able to hold their own against the Soviet onslaught.

_I really hate to be out there right now!_ Elizabeth thought as the news report ended. She laid down on the couch and relaxed.

She was nearly asleep when the phone rang. Elizabeth got up and answered the phone promptly.

"Hello?" a female voice said on the other end of the line. "Anna! Did you see the news today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, things seem to have really hit the fan in Germany today!" Anna Lair replied.

"Yeah, no kidding! How's Tom doing?" Elizabeth asked. "He's doing great, he's gotta work late at the police station...again, but that's how it goes! How's Harold?" Anna replied.

"He's great, he should be home from work in a few hours." Elizabeth replied. "Hey, do you want to come over and hang out?" Elizabeth replied.

"Sure, sounds good! I'll be there in a few!" Anna replied as they hung up.

After hanging up, Anna got ready for her visit to Elizabeth's house. _I hope that the situation in Germany doesn't escalate!_ She thought as she walked out the door.

She got into her convertible and started up the engine. She then backed out of her driveway and drove off. She arrived at Elizabeth's house five minutes later and rang the doorbell. Elizabeth answered the door and led Anna inside.

"Hey, are you OK?" Elizabeth asked when she noticed Anna's concerned face. "Yeah, I'm just surprised by what I, or should I say, _we_ saw on the news." Anna replied.

They sat down on the couch and watched TV for two hours.

Suddenly, a news flash came on the TV, which had Anna and Elizabeth sitting up and paying close attention.

According to the news flash, Soviet forces in Germany were advancing and NATO forces were making their stand at Bonn, the capital of West Germany.

"This doesn't look good." Anna said as they watched the news report. "I agree!" Elizabeth replied.

The report also stated that NATO was sending reinforcements from France and England, as well as some units from the United States.

"I hate to say it, but I think that this just became World War Three!" Elizabeth said. "Yeah, it did!" Anna replied.

Little did they know that World War III would eventually hit home!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Four Months Later...--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The war in Europe had been raging for four months now, and at this time, when all hope for Western Europe seemed to be lost, NATO, with American assistance, managed to launch a counterattack that liberated Germany and drove the Soviets back, but there were still some stragglers in Marseilles, a small town in France, where US and NATO forces surrounded a small Soviet force in the area.

Unknown to the Americans, the Soviet Politburo decided to change his plans in Europe and decided to focus on the threat to the Soviets that was being posed by the United States military due to its involvement with the events in Europe.

Joan Lin was watching the news on TV when it was showing a report of the most recent events in Europe, namely the successful joint counterattack by American and NATO forces that pushed the Soviet forces out of Germany and left the remaining Soviet stragglers in the French town.

_Looks like the good guys are winning there!_ Joan thought as the report concluded. Her husband Chen Lin walked into the living room where Joan was relaxing.

"What did they say about Europe?" Chen asked. "Well, one way to put it is that we're winning!" Joan said with a smile.

"Good, those Soviets should have known better than to become aggressors in all of this!" Chen replied.

Later that night, Anna and Elizabeth were watching the nightly news program, paying attention to any updates regarding the situation in Europe.

They sat up as they heard a report that the NATO countries that were invaded were almost completely cleared of Soviet forces.

"Looks like we're winning this one!" Elizabeth said as they heard the ending of the report.

"Yeah, those punks will think twice before invading other countries like that again!" Anna replied. After the news report ended, Anna got up.

"I have to go, Tom will be home soon." she told Elizabeth. "OK, I'll see you later, hopefully!" Elizabeth replied as she hugged Anna.

Anna left the house and Elizabeth sat down wondering when the war will finally be over for good. She later went into the bedroom and fell asleep on the bed.

Meanwhile, Joan and Chen Lin were falling asleep as they relaxed on their bed.

No one in Heatherfield, or in the entire country for that matter, knew that in the next morning, the citizens of Seattle, Washington would get a very rude awakening!


	3. The Invasion Begins

Chapter 2

The Invasion Begins

November 9, 1989

It seemed like any typical morning in Seattle, Washington. Commuters were making their way to work, and kids were on their way to school.

It seemed like nothing could go wrong, until the Coast Guard detected many unmarked freighters that were head into the harbor.

First Lieutenant Parker, of the Army's 5th Battalion, was on leave here. He had been hearing radio reports that many unmarked cargo ships were approaching the harbor and refusing to identify themselves to the Coast Guard.

Meanwhile, a Seattle Police cruiser was at the harbor on patrol when an Mi-24 "Hind" military helicopter gunship popped up from a nearby cargo ship and started firing at the police cruiser with its quad-barreled rotary cannon!

As the cruiser drove down the docking area, a BTR-80 amphibious armored personnel carrier drove over a parked car as it came out of the harbor and onto the docks.

At the same time, the cargo ships opened ramps that were hidden in their bows and many armored vehicles rolled out, including BMP-2 infantry fighting vehicles, 2S7 "Pion" self-propelled artillery pieces, T-80, T-62 and T-72 main battle tanks, ZSU-23 anti-aircraft gun platforms, and even SA-13 SAM batteries! In addition, thousands of Soviet soldiers ran out of the ships as hundreds more were dropped from IL-76D transport planes, filling the sky above Seattle with parachutes.

Everyone looked up in shock as the realization came to them: America was under attack!

A local news helicopter that was covering the invasion was shot down by one of the ZSU-23s.

Meanwhile, Parker met up with one of his colleagues, Captain Mark Bannon, also of the 5th Battalion, and they, along with National Guard units in the area, began to engage the Soviet forces to help buy time for the civilians to evacuate the area.

Twenty minutes later, it was discovered that hundreds of civilians were taking cover in the Kingdome, a local enclosed sports arena.

Parker, Bannon and the units under their command managed to secure the area around the Kingdome, allowing heavy trucks to drive in and help the civilians evacuate from the city.

Just after the civilians were evacuated, Bannon and Parker watched in horror as Soviet artillery shelled to Kingdome to rubble.

Parker and Bannon's forces were later forced to retreat from the area to regroup in Pine Valley, a small town several mile south of Seattle.

Meanwhile, in Heatherfield, Anna and Elizabeth were watching the news at Elizabeth's house.

They stared at the television in absolute horror as they saw the report about the invasion of Seattle.

"Oh my, how did they manage to get past our navy?!" Anna asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but it looks like the war has come home!" Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that everyone got out of there!" Anna added.

"Yeah, so do I!" Elizabeth replied.

They breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the news report state that the civilians managed to evacuate safely.

Meanwhile, Joan Lin was enjoying her morning cup of tea while watching the news. She nearly dropped her cup and her face filled with shock and horror when the story of the invasion of Seattle began.

She gasped when the phone began to ring. She answered it and found out that it was Anna. "Hey Joan, are you seeing this?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I am." Joan replied in a horrified tone. "Unbelievable, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I knew that they were raising hell in Europe, but now they're wreaking havoc _here_?! They must be really crazy to attack us directly!" Joan replied.

Just then, Chen Lin walked in and noticed the worried look on Joan's face. "Hey, what's wrong, honey?" Chen asked.

"Hang on a second." Joan said as she looked towards her husband. "The Soviets just invaded Seattle!" Joan replied.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Chen asked in a shocked tone. "Yeah, it's on the news, watch this!" Joan replied as she led Chen to the TV that was still showing live footage of the chaos in Seattle.

Meanwhile, Harold had just walked in and saw the news footage of the invasion. "Oh, no! This is bad!" Harold said as he watched the news.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get worried that the same thing could happen here!" Elizabeth replied.

"I hate to say it, but that is possible!" Harold replied grimly. Elizabeth fell into Harold's arms and cried on his shoulder.

"Harold, I'm scared!" Elizabeth said as Harold wiped her tears. "I know, but our guys up there won't let them get far!" Harold replied as he comforted Elizabeth.

They all stared in awe as the news report showed footage of the parachute-filled skies over Seattle, smoke rising into the sky and the carnage of the fighting on the ground.

Meanwhile, Captain Bannon and First Lieutenant Parker, along with their units, rendezvoused with Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer, commanding officer of the 5th Battalion, at a freeway bridge on I-90.

There, they assisted in the evacuation of civilians from a nearby neighborhood. From there, they began to retreat to a small town named Pine Valley.

The American forces had to prevent the Soviet forces from getting to Fort Teller, or they will find out that the "Star Wars" project was scrapped and there would be nothing to stop them from launching a full scale nuclear strike!

After many fierce fights over the next several weeks, the American forces began a last stand in a town called Cascade Falls.

After learning that three Soviet battalions were approaching, the American forces were forced to call in a tactical nuclear strike that wiped out the town, the Soviet forces, and Bannon's unit, who volunteered to keep the Soviets pinned down until the missile hit.


	4. The Battle of Seattle

Chapter 3

The Battle of Seattle

February 11, 1990

It was three months after the invasion of Seattle, and China had entered the war with the Soviet Union, launching attacks against Mongolia, South Korea, India and Taiwan.

In addition, the People's Liberation Army Navy launched an invasion fleet that would reinforce the Soviet beachhead in Seattle.

After hearing of this news, American forces were sent into Puget Sound to capture a pair of Soviet anti-ship missile launchers to use against the Chinese invasion fleet.

The American forces were also informed that the president would launch a nuclear strike against the Soviet forces in Seattle should the attempt to retake the city fail.

The nation held its breath as a final assault to retake the city and drive the Soviets out was underway.

"Hey, check this out!" Tom said as he watched the news report.

"What is it?" Anna asked as she came into the room.

"Our guys are getting ready to drive the Soviets out of Seattle!" Tom replied.

"Alright, those Soviet punks are screwed now!" Anna said as she sat down next to Tom.

Meanwhile, Joan and Chen Lin were watching the same news report.

"I hope that our guys manage to liberate Seattle!" Chen said as the news report reached its end.

"Yeah, then all those innocent people there will be able to return home!" Joan replied. "Yeah, if their homes are still standing." Chen added.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was driving home after going shopping. She then began to hear the radio reports of the newest situation regarding the battle for Seattle.

According to those reports, American forces had just stormed the city ten minutes earlier and were making a push for the Soviet HQ, where their operations commander was coordinating operations.

Meanwhile, in Seattle, an M1A1 Abrams main battle tank of the 5th Battalion was moving towards the Union Center, where enemy forces were being engaged.

"Gunner! Tank! Sabot! 12 O'clock! 68 yards!" the tank commander said as he spotted an enemy T-80 main battle tank.

The loader than loaded an APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot) antitank round into the breech for the 120mm smooth-bore main gun.

"Sabot up!" the loader reported as the gunner went to acquire the target.

"Identified!" the gunner reported as he got the enemy tank into his sights.

"Fire!" the commander ordered.

"On the way!" the gunner responded as he pressed the trigger.

The tank rocked as the main gun fired. The enemy tank exploded as the projectile hit its mark.

"Hit and kill!" the tank commander reported as he saw the result.

Just then, an A-10A Thunderbolt II swooped down and shot the other enemy tanks out of commission with its GAU-8 Avenger 30mm antitank rotary cannon.

"OK, let's move!" the tank commander ordered as the A-10A flew away.

The tank then drove to a spot near the Union Center as more tanks and a group of M2A2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicles went to join it.

Just then, an M557 (command and control variant of the M113 APC) radioed in that the area was secured.

By this time, American forces had already secured the Space Needle and nearly all of Downtown Seattle.

Now, they had to continue their push towards the harbor. The units in the area waited for reinforcements to arrive before continuing their advance.

As the vehicle crews waited, combat engineers were setting up antitank, antipersonnel and antiaircraft fortifications in the area.

Meanwhile, an artillery observer team was approaching the coastline, it was marking the coordinates of two Soviet destroyers for attack by M270 MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) units.

After the ships were marked, a pair of MLRS units began firing their loads of rockets at the ships. Once the rockets hit, the ships were reduced to burning wrecks.

After that, the 5th Battalion units began their push to secure the harbor.

An OA-10A Thunderbolt II FAC aircraft swooped in and fired a volley of smoke rockets at a large enemy armored force lined up along the harbor.

A B-52G Stratofortress then came in and began releasing a load of Mk-82 500lb bombs along the line of enemy vehicles. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the enemy vehicles, and the American forces were cleared to proceed.

After ten minutes, the harbor was finally secured, and the only target left was the Soviet main base. Field observers marked the base's bunkers for airstrikes.

A minute later, a group of five F-16C Fighting Falcons (aka Vipers) hit each bunker with a Paveway III 500lb laser-guided bomb.

After the airstrike, the ground forces began to move in, but began facing heavy enemy resistance. An OH-6 Cayuse scout helicopter carrying a field observer flew over the area while the field observer gave the target coordinates to the artillery units on station.

The friendly ground forces moved to a safe distance as a huge artillery strike decimated the enemy units in the area. The American ground units then moved into the base area.

After reporting that the area was secure, it was later confirmed that most of the Soviet forces in the area were destroyed, and that the nuclear strike was called off!

In addition, with the Soviet forces in the area crumbling, the Chinese fleet, lacking the equipment to secure a beachhead themselves, turned back towards China!

Suddenly, the forces were informed that the Soviet forces that were left were launching one last counterattack near the Space Needle! The 5th Battalion was then ordered to move to that area and get ready for the final fight.

Soon, the Soviet main force arrived and the battle was on! Many artillery and airstrikes were called in as needed to assist the ground forces in surviving the counterattack.

Five minutes into the battle, a large group of American units lead by Colonel Wilkins of the Oregon National Guard, came in and assisted in eliminating the enemy forces.

Ten minutes later, the enemy forces were destroyed and it was over: Seattle was liberated!


	5. Hell in Heatherfield

Chapter 4

Hell in Heatherfield

February 11, 1990

Everyone around the nation that was watching the news on TV or listening to the news on the radio was cheering after learning of the liberation of Seattle.

The people of Heatherfield were no exception as its population began celebrating.

Anna and Elizabeth have been following the news at Joan and Chen Lin's house since the battle started.

They got anxious as they followed the battle's progress.

When the news arrived that the city had been secured, the four of them exploded in cheering and celebration.

"YEAH, THEY DID IT!" Anna yelled as she hugged Elizabeth.

Everyone was celebrating, but they had no idea that things were about to get bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heatherfield Harbor..._

A Coast Guard H-65 Dolphin helicopter was attempting to identify a group of cargo ships that were heading towards the harbor.

The pilot got suspicious when he noticed that the ships were unmarked. He continued to follow the ships as he reported their position.

Meanwhile, a Heatherfield Police cruiser, driven by Officer Tom Lair and his deputy were on patrol at the harbor when the cargo ships approached.

His eyes grew wide as an Mi-24 "Hind" popped up from the ship and started firing its gun.

"SHIT, let's get out of here!" Tom yelled as he backed up and turned around, managing to avoid the gunfire.

"11-99, I REPEAT, WE HAVE AN 11-99!! THEY HAVE GUNSHIPS I REPEAT, THEY HAVE GUNSHIPS!! WE NEED HELP NOW!! HEATHERFIELD IS UNDER ATTACK!!!" Tom's deputy said on the two-way radio as tanks and anti-aircraft vehicles began driving off of the ships via built-in bow ramps.

Tom managed to escape the harbor as a BTR-80 drove onto the dock from the harbor, crushing a parked car under its massive weight.

The only difference between the Seattle invasion and this incident was the lack of parachutes, the transport aircraft were shot down by USAF F-15C Eagle and USN F-14A Tomcat fighters.

A squadron of F-16C Fighting Falcons swooped in and dropped laser-guided bombs on the ships, their thin hulls easily penetrated by the bunker-busters.

The ships sank to the bottom of the harbor as California National Guard units engaged the Soviets.

"What the hell could they be looking for _here_?!" Tom asked as he reached the police station.

"I don't know, but I have to get my wife out of here!" the police chief replied. "Yeah, me too!" Tom replied. He rushed to his house where Anna and Elizabeth were visiting.

Anna was watching TV with Elizabeth when she heard a noise that sounded like rapid popping.

When she went to look out the window, which was facing the harbor, she heard a loud thunder-like rumble.

Her eyes went wide and her face filled with shock as she saw a fireball rise into the sky.

She then realized that the popping noises were gunfire and knew that the city was in trouble. "ELIZABETH! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!!" Anna yelled.

Elizabeth got up and rushed towards her. "What is it?" she asked. Anna pointed to the window and Elizabeth was horrified when she saw what was going on.

"Oh, no!" she said as she saw the carnage happening at the harbor.

Just then, Tom arrived at the house. "Anna? You home?" Tom asked. Tears ran down Anna's face as she rushed into his arms.

"Tom, I'm scared!" she said as Tom held her in his arms.

Harold arrived five minutes later, just as the city's evacuation sirens began to sound. "We gotta go!" Tom said as he led them out.

"But, where will we go?" Anna asked.

"We should head east, away from the battle." Harold suggested.

"Great idea, let's go!" Tom replied as they got into their cars and began heading east, away from the chaos.

Meanwhile, large groups of Army ground units and attack helicopters arrived at Heatherfield Harbor to stop the Soviet advance, thirty minutes after the invasion began.

Some aircraft were already airborne on patrol as a precaution after Seattle's invasion.

The Army units were then informed that a large group of civilians were taking refuge at the Heather Dome, a large events center.

The 2nd and 3rd Armored Brigades of the 40th Division of the National Guard focused on securing the arena so that the civilians could be evacuated.

They were informed that they would receive air support provided by the Air Force in the form of an AC-130H Spectre gunship of the 16th Special Operations Squadron.

In the meantime, they were being supported by AH-1W Supercobras of HMLA-369 "Gunfighters" and AH-64A Apaches of the 1st Air Cavalry's 2-227 Aviation Brigade. In ten minutes, the civilians were evacuated by 5-ton trucks.

Meanwhile, a large group of T-80 and a large group of M1A1 Abrams tanks met up near the harbor and the shells began to fly.

Behind the Abrams, a group of MIM-72 Chaparral, MIM-23C HAWK and M163 VADS anti-aircraft units were on standby ready to engage enemy aircraft.

Two minutes into the battle, a group of A-10A Thunderbolt II attack jets of the 357th Fighter Squadron came up and sprayed the enemy tanks with their GAU-8/A Avenger 30mm rotary cannons.

The strike proved to be effective, destroying a third of the enemy tanks. Unfortunately, 9 M1A1 tanks were already lost before the A-10s came in.

Just then, the AC-130H arrived and began engaging the enemy tanks.

Thankfully, because of the lessons learned from Seattle, the American forces were quick to respond, and the Soviet forces never made it a mile past the harbor.

With their ships sunk, the Soviet forces had nowhere to go, and would be eliminated from the city in a few hours.

_San Luis Obispo, several miles from Heatherfield..._

Meanwhile, Tom and the others had managed to evacuate the city, taking a rest break in San Luis Obispo. "I can't believe they actually attacked Heatherfield!" Anna said.

"I know, what could they be going for there?" Tom added. They rested for a few more minutes before they continued to head east.

_Las Vegas, Nevada..._

After several hours, the group ended up in Las Vegas. The air around them was filled with the roar of jet engines as fighters at Nellis Air Force Base took off for Heatherfield.

They stayed at one of the hotels on the Strip, and watched the news as they followed the events of the war at home.

Elizabeth fell into Harold's arms and cried on his shoulder, unable to accept the fact that the city that they had lived in had been thrown into the flames of war.

"Wait a minute!" Tom suddenly said. "What is it?" Anna asked.

"They must be after Edwards Air Force Base!" Tom replied.

"Of course, that explains it!" Anna replied as she realized what Tom was talking about.

Luckily, the Soviets would never even get past Heatherfield, much less get close to Edwards AFB.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as the news report stated that the Soviet advance had been contained, and that they were losing ground. At that moment, they knew that it would be over soon.

_Heatherfield Harbor..._

Meanwhile, The massive tank battle was over, with the Americans as the victors.

There were only two companies of Soviet troops remaining, and they were pinned down at the harbor.

Several Kirov-class battle cruisers arrived near the harbor, but were destroyed by AGM-84 Harpoon anti-ship missiles fired from Navy F/A-18C Hornet jet fighters.

A group of IL-76D "Candid" transport planes began dropping paratroops before being shot down by F-15s.

After receiving a warning of an attack by Soviet Tu-22M "Backfire" bombers, a squadron of Navy F-14A Tomcats went up to intercept the bombers.

At the same time, a group of A-10As provided close air support for the American ground forces, destroying Soviet armor units with AGM-65 Maverick air-to-surface missiles.

A group of AH-64A Apache attack helicopters were engaging the enemy tanks with their AGM-114 Hellfire laser-guided anti-tank missiles.

As time passed, the Soviet force grew smaller and smaller, until only a small group was left on one of the harbor's docks.

Most of this group was eliminated by A-10As using their GAU-8/A Avengers.

One of the USMC Tank Corps M1A1 Abrams tanks was targeting the few enemy tanks that remained on the harbor.

"Gunner, tank, HEAT, 10o' clock, 100 yards!" the tank commander ordered as he spotted an enemy tank.

The loader proceeded to load an HEAT (High Explosive, Anti-Tank) round into the breech.

"HEAT up!" the loader reported after he closed the breech door.

The gunner then acquired the target using his sights.

"Identified!" the gunner reported as he locked the target's position into the targeting computer.

He then rotated the turret and adjusted the elevation of the main gun's barrel to aim at the enemy tank.

"Fire!" the tank commander ordered.

"On the way!" the gunner reported as he pressed the trigger.

The tank jolted as the gun fired, propelling the HEAT round towards the enemy tank.

The round hit the side of the tank, setting off a shaped-charge which caused a thin sheet of copper to become a jet of liquid metal that burned through the T-80's armor and ignited the ammunition inside, causing the T-80 to explode from the inside.

"That's a kill!" the gunner reported as the M1 moved to engage the last remaining enemy vehicle, which was a BMP-2 infantry fighting vehicle.

"Gunner, BMP, HEAT, 12o' clock, 150 yards!" the tank commander ordered.

The loader loaded another HEAT round into the breech.

The gunner acquired the BMP-2 and locked it into the targeting computer, which calculated the targeting solution for the gunner to follow to engage the BMP-2.

"Identified!" the gunner reported as he adjusted the gun's position according to the firing solution.

"Fire!" the tank commander ordered.

"On the way!" the gunner replied as he pressed the trigger.

The tank jolted as the gun fired, propelling the HEAT round at the BMP-2, which exploded after being hit by the round.

"That's a kill!" The gunner reported.

An OA-10A Thunderbolt II FAC aircraft made a series of passes over the harbor to asses the situation and check the status of the enemy forces there.

"Command, this is Hawk 2, we have no visual on any enemy forces in the harbor at this time." the OA-10 pilot reported as he circled around over the harbor.

He was noting the fact that the harbor was empty, not a single Soviet unit in sight!

All other patrols in the area had reported that their sectors were completely clear of Soviet forces, and the ground units reported that the front lines just east of the harbor had never been breached at anytime during the battle.

"Roger Hawk 2, all other patrols report that their sectors are secure, the city has been successfully defended, good work!" the field commander replied.

The soldiers on the ground cheered as they realized that the Battle of Heatherfield was over, with the good guys as the victors.


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 5

Aftermath

Late Afternoon, February 11, 1990

_MGM Grand Hotel/Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada..._

Anna, Elizabeth, Joan and their husbands were watching the news in an attempt to follow the events of the invasion of Heatherfield.

They grew wide-eyed as they saw video footage of the battle in the harbor.

Finally, after nine hours, they heard the report that the city was secured, and that Soviet forces in the area had been destroyed.

The room suddenly filled with screams of joy as Anna, Joan and Elizabeth cheered and jumped into their husbands' arms.

The news report then stated that the all-clear will be sounded the next day after the military finishes the clean-up operations and assesses the collateral damage in the area.

"Well, looks like we'll be able to go home soon!" Anna said as they relaxed on the beds.

After the news report ended, they turned off the TV, and fell asleep an hour later.

_The next day..._

Anna and the others waited anxiously for the all-clear to sound as they kept following the news.

After several hours, the news report announced that it was safe for the city's residents to return to Heatherfield.

According to the news reports, the only major damage that occurred in the city was at and just outside the harbor, and only a few commercial buildings were destroyed or damaged during the battle, and thanks to the prompt evacuation orders, no civilians were caught in a crossfire, but there were a few injuries.

"Alright, guys; let's go home!" Harold announced as the others got up.

"Finally, it's all over!" Anna replied. They checked out of the hotel and made their way back towards Heatherfield.

As they got close, they saw a convoy of M1A1 tanks on the other side of the interstate. "Glad they made it!" Joan said as the tanks passed by

After several hours of driving, they finally arrived in Heatherfield.

"Wow, it doesn't look too bad!" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, they did say that it was just in the harbor." Anna replied as they approached their neighborhood.

They passed by their houses, as they were curious about how things looked at the harbor.

When they got close, they saw a large number of burned-out wrecks that used to be Soviet army vehicles.

They then went back to Anna's house, which, like most of the city, was untouched by the battle in the harbor.

"Well, it's finally over!" Anna said.

"Yeah, now we can relax at home again!" Tom replied.

They later watched as the sun set over a once-again peaceful city that was nearly torn apart by war.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

The events of Seattle and Heatherfield were the only battles of World War Three that would take place in North America.

The war continued to rage on for one more year, until the Soviet Union, its resources dwindling, became unable to continue waging war with NATO and the United States.

The war officially ended with the Soviet surrender in Moscow on December 2, 1991.

Since it was unable to acquire the resources that it had started the war to acquire, the Soviet Union collapsed a month after the war's end.

Tom and Anna ended up having a baby girl, which they named Irma, on March 13, 1993, over a year and three months after the war ended.

Elizabeth and Harold also had a daughter named Cornelia nearly two months later.

Joan and Chen also had a daughter, named Hay Lin on June 4, 1993.

Fourteen years later, Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia met their new friends Will and Taranee at Sheffield Institute.

They would later have many magical adventures together, which they would never forget, just like their parents would never forget the events of World War III, especially the day the war came home.


End file.
